The One and Only
by JasminDragon92
Summary: •Summery-After the fiasco with Gerard I don t know how to face him again, let alone talk and explain what had happened as Lucy suggested. Set after chapter 68.5 in the manga.  Warning: Contains paring of Erza X Gerald :3


**The one and only**

»•One-shot

»•ErzaXGerard

»•Fairy tail is not owned by me, if it was then Gerardwould be with Erza and totally kicking ass along side her in fairy tail :3 and I don´t own any off the songs that are implied in this story (damn…)

* * *

• Set after the date in chapter 68.5 in the manga.

* * *

•Summery-After the fiasco with GerardI don´t know how to face him again, let alone talk and explain what had happened as Lucy suggested.

* * *

Erza Scarlet is the student president that everyone respect and look up to. She is the prefect model student at school. The teacher's even look up to her was currently walking toward school still feeling a bit depressed over the fiasco almost date yesterday. But this is Erza; she is not the type to show her emotions at school much. She gives everyone a kind smile and a strict look for those who need it. Like any other day she walked in to school, put away her things in her locker and went to check in the student counsel room how things where going. When everything was in order she walked toward her class room greeting people on the way kindly. She opened the door and clapped her hands together to get attention from the chattering student.

-"Order." And everyone quieted down and took there seat. The only noise still made was from Lucy who was wet from Natsu´s failed try to prank Gray again and was draining her hair with a towel. The extremely short teacher Happy-sensei walked in and Erza did her daily routine.

-"Stand." Everyone in class did as she said and stood from there chair. -"Bow" A short bow was made and Happy-sensei made the signal for everyone to be seated again. The strange lesson about fish stared once Mirajane-san helped Happy-sensei up on his desk that was too high up for him. For once Erza didn´t pay much attention to the lesson as she usually did as the model student she is. No she was thinking about a cretin boy from another school.

-`_Gerard__…ugh I must have looked terrible yesterday. He is right I am a demon. I can´t act feminine like Lucy can around guys. I guess I will never get a boyfriend´ _she sighed and closed her eyes imagining her life ten years forward. Good job, some close friends that all was married and an apartment with an empty feeling. Maybe even a cat. That was her life wasn´t it? Never walking down in a white puffy dress in a church to get married with a guy and changing her last name to his. Never getting kissed and missed like a lover. To forever be a-a-a virgin! She snapped her eyes open. She could not face that truth. **[AU note. Erza is a bit paranoid with her thinking XD]**

She could march right over to his school and tell him..Tell him what? `_That I am a devil dressed as a woman and would eat you alive if you treated me badly? ´ _Yes that would work. NOT! `_I have no idea how to act, dress, and talk or what to do in these situations. I have no social experience to go on. But I have to see him right? …maybe he will run away from me screaming to stay away. Ah no I don´t want that to happen. I won´t go then.´ _

_

* * *

_Time passed by and the long school day was finally over. Erza had been trapped inside her head all day and was still very much stuck in her trans. No she hadn´t been able to concentrate thru out the whole day. She kept thinking how Gerardwould react if he saw her. All kinds of thoughts had been running thru her head like-

~Imagining moments~

Cherry blossom-peddles was floating thru the air as Gerard and Erza stood and looking into eachothers eyes deeply.

-"Oh Erza-baby I am so sorry about yesterday. I was just very shocked to see my sweetheart act like that. But I realize now what a beautiful and strong willed woman you are. Can we try again? Erza?" Gerard said and stocks her chin lovingly. Erza leaned into the electric and sweet feeling of his hand and sighed happily smiling.

**Or-**

-"Gerard! I´m sorry about yesterday but I was just-"Erza started as she ran up to the handsome guy.

-"AHHHHHHH! Stay away from me you crazy woman! I don´t want to see you. Go beat up someone else you-you-you demon!" he scrammed as he backed away from her and ran in the other direction.

**Or-**

-"Oh Gerard I´m glad I found yo—"Erza started saying but got interrupted by a very pretty girl running up to Gerard and gave him a peek on the lip.

-"Hi babe how was practice?" the girl said a little too sweetly for Erza´s liking.

-"The usual Urtear-hunny" He said and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked away.

-"Who was that girl?" Erza heard this Urtear person say. Gerard shuddered and answered-

-"Just a crazy girl from my past"

**Or maybe-**

-"Damn Erza, when I saw you beat those guys yesterday to a pulp I admit I was shocked but wow you looked so sexy. Like a hunting lioness-raw~" Gerard said in a deep sexy voice and nibbled at her neck as he spoke. –"Let´s see if you're as skilled in b—"

~Imagining moments end~ Erza couldn´t even think that one out. It was to embarrassing. She didn´t even notes where she was heading but while she had been dreaming about what might happen she hadn´t went the usual way home but toward Gerard´s School. Erza woke up from her daydream when she heard the voice that had been running thru her head all day. There he was, Gerard Fernades the boy of her dreams walking out of his school with some of his friends. Erza froze up not moving an inch before her brain started working again as he came closer. She did what any woman would have done in this golden opportunity-she run to the closest car and hid behind it.

`_Ah what do I do? What do I do? What the **ck do I do? Should I go up to him and talk to him? Or should I run away? No I´m the Titania_ _of Fairy tail high, I won´t run away. I will face my fears and talk to him now… right now… ´ _Erza though but didn´t move from her hiding place.

As if the gods where against her once again the car she was hiding behind started and drove away leaving her like a open target and the one to shot at her happened to be-

-"Erza?" Gerard said from across the street looking slightly surprised to see her. Erza froze in her almost sitting position and tried to speak but only to close it again. She tried again but same effect. She laughed nervously and tried to wave but her hand was shaking too much to look like it was a wave. He gave her a little confused smile and wave back to her. Erza tried to get her compose back but…

`_Oh Shit! What am I doing? Now he definitely thinks I´m a freak´ _she thought and did the only thing she could think of-run like the wind! Gerard stared after her even more confused now.

* * *

-"I can never look him in the eye ever again!" Erza said depressed and fell down on her bed buried her face in her pillow. That had to be the second embarrassing thing that happened to her in her entire life. She sighed and looked with her hand for the remote control for her radio/cd player. Once found she started the radio. She wanted to hear a really sappy song so she could mold into it.

"_I want your bad, your bad roman-*_click*_oh yeah it´s just cause I´m crazy in love ohhh noo-*click* wasn´t in the mode for dancing, forget about roman-*click*one the inside of some other girls che-*click* this use to be a fun house but now its filed wit-*click*yeah I was out of town last weeken-*click*lets play a love game ,play a love gam- click*_

Finally founding something to listening to she closed her eyes and rolled over to her back putting her arm over her eyes to think over her little embarrassing moment again.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

_[Chorus:]__  
We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time*click* _

Erza tuned off the radio annoyed. `_Yeah right one step at a time and it will all work out? This problem won´t be salved that easily. He hates me…I know it´_ Erza thought and sighed deeply.

* * *

A new day, a new start that's what her grandma always said to her when she was little. And with that thought Erza started her day once again. Like any other day she walked to school thinking it would be a normal day but something was different then any other day. There at the school gate of Fairy tail high was a boy with a different school uniform and handsome features, stood leaning against the wall waiting for someone. Erza´s breath hitched and her heart lost a beat or two.

`_What is Gerald doing here? _´ Erza thought nervously and held her school bag a bit tighter the usual. Gerald looked up and saw her starring at him. He smiled a bit and pushed himself up and walked over to the frozen girl.

-"Hi Erza" he said kindly. Erza couldn't believe what was happening so she did something very un-Erza like-she pinched herself in her right arm hard.

-"Aow! That hurt…" she wined and held her arm. Gerald looked at her strangely but that look didn´t last long before a chuckle escaped his lips.

-"It hurt whitish mean I´m not dreaming…em hi! W-w-what are y-you doing here Gerald?" Erza caught herself saying with a well it was suppose to be a smile whish only made Gerald´s little chuckle to turn into a full out laugh. `_I knew it! He thinks I´m a demon woman that's a freak…´_ Gerald took a hold of her left shoulder and looked down trying to stop the laugh.

-"You know, you're the strangest girl I ever meat." He said whish only made Erza´s heart drop and in her head a big Japanese sign that said strange on in stone dropped on her.

-"I mean you fight like a crazy person, you never do what any other girl would do to get the attention from a guy, you´re horrible at hiding and you speak without thinking." For each word Erza´s little head hurt from all the stones that was dropped on her. Her shoulders lowered and her eyes faced the ground sadly. Gerald then looked up and at her continuing.

-"But… your beautiful, strong, funny, smart and put up one of a hell fight. Quit a punch you got there actually. And you're cute when you're embarrassed and you try your best." Erza looked up not believing her ears but there he stood, smiling down at her. Her mouth dropped and her eyes opened wide.

`_Did the Gerald Fernades just say all that to me? Am I still dreaming here? Then I never want to wake up.´_  
-"I like you just as you are Erza Scarlet."

-"A-are you asking me out again?" Erza just couldn't believe what was happening. Her brain still was uploading from crashing just a few seconds ago.

-"You don´t want me too?" Gerald said teasingly. Erza shock her head fast

-"No-Yes I mean…you want to? With me?" Erza quickly said waving her arms. Gerald higher his shoulders then down and looked like he was thinking hard with closed eyes. He opened his eyes again with a serious face.

-"Yes I´m asking you out" Erza gave out a low very un-Erza like squeal and nodded saying okay over and over again. Gerald smiled at her and told her in her dream-like stat that he had to go so he wouldn´t be late for his fist class but he would pick her up after school for there 2nd date.

-"See you later Erza" Gerald said and gave her a quick peek on her right cheek and run off.

_`So much better then any scene I could think up´ _Erza thought and looked after him with red cheeks and holding the kissed cheek before walking in to school with a bright smile.

* * *

Erza Scarlet is the student president that everyone respect and look up to. She is the prefect model student at school. The teacher's even look up to her was currently walking out off class still feeling very happy over what happened this morning at the gate. But this is Erza; she is not the type to show her emotions at school much. She gives everyone a kind smile and a strict look for those who need it. Like any other day she walked out off school, put her things in her bag from her locker and went to check in the student counsel room how things where going. When everything was in order she walked out off school with a casual look in a mirror on her way out. But not like any previews day´s she walks faster toward the gate where she looks around and finds him, Gerald Fernade who stands casually waiting for none other then her. He looks up when she reached him and he smiles at her, only her. She smiles back as he takes her hand and they walk away from Fairy tail high one toward there 2nd date. Because Gerald likes Erza for whom she is now—the one and only Erza Scarlet.


End file.
